Life and death
by writerOfDarkness
Summary: the titans investigate a suspected grave robbery and finds a teen with amazing powers. But when he joins the titans, they he reveals a secret about his past. Now he must use his knowledge to find out who wants to kill raven! plz no flames RR plz.
1. meeting

I don't own the teen titans. But I own. ok I own nothing. I have nothing of value. So sue me. Actually please don't.  
  
Beyond life and death  
  
"I hate this movie, " mumbled Beast Boy. " shut up," hissed Raven. The Titans all were in their living room, watching the gargantuan television. The movie was Alien, and was chosen by Raven. Starfire was naturally excited to hear about this, and immediately showed up. Cyborg had insisted to work on his baby, and Robin was training.  
  
Halfway into the movie, Beast Boy had become a blind mole, Starfire had screamed of fright and ran to Robin, and Raven still was glued to the screen.  
  
"TITANS! WE GOT TROUBLE!" boomed Robin.  
  
Robin rushed in along with the others right behind him.  
  
" There looks like a grave robber down by the cemetery. Lets take a look."  
  
" You're just TRYING to ruin our days aren't you?" said Cyborg.  
  
Robin did not respond. The Titans rushed down to the cemetery. All of them were scared, except for Raven. Robin led the way through the gravestones. There were stones of all shapes and sizes. Crosses, angels, square, etc. As they strolled through the tombs, they came across a strange glowing monastery.  
  
" It's so pretty." exclaimed Starfire. " It's kinda creepy," said Beast Boy. The Titans cautiously entered the glowing building. In the corner of the monastery stood a shadowy figure, which looked like a taller shadow of Raven, or at least her cloak.  
  
" Who's this bozo?" said Cyborg. An unappreciative growl was heard from the shadow. It slowly spun around, allowing the titans to see what it looked like. 


	2. the fight and the desision

Chapter 2  
  
" Hmm?" asked the figure.  
  
"TITANS! GO!"  
  
Though shocked at this harsh command, the titans attacked and obeyed Robin. Cyborg fired his sonic boom cannon as Raven fired balls of black energy. Starfire shot balls of green energy, robin threw some explosives, and Beast Boy changed into a rhino.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill me. Souls of the dead wizards of azarath, I call upon your services!" screamed the shadow.  
  
At this, skeletons began rising from the ground. All of them wore hooded cloaks, and all of their hands glowed. The Titans were now outnumbered, at a 20:1 ratio. The dead soldiers fired ice bolts, lightning bolts, and fire bolts. In less than 5 minutes, all of the Titans were on the ground.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. But I will if you bother me again."  
  
Robin twitched slightly. He had been taught by Batman never to give up. He quickly threw a projectile at the necromancer. The projectile was electrified, and quickly rendered the fiend unconscious.  
  
Back at the Titan tower, the necromancer lay on the couch. They had chosen not to turn him into the authorities because he had mentioned azarath, and Raven was immediately interested.  
  
" What do you know about azarath?" " That's the source of my power," replied the necromancer. 3 hours later, Robin finished questioning the necromancer. He went by the name of Tomb. Tomb had long, black hair the length of Starfire's, skin as pale as Raven, and was as tall as Robin.  
  
Tomb was left in the guestroom while the Titans discussed what to do with him.  
  
(A/N these are just pieces of the conversation and do not say who is saying what, but you might be able to tell)  
  
"What do we do with him?" "Turn him in stupid. He was trespassing!" "A graveyard is public property Cyborg. Retard." "He's got powers." "We've established that. The two choices are turn him in, which he'll probably escape, or let him go, which he doesn't need to escape from." "Some choices." "Robin, I suggest that we allow the newcomer to be part of our wonderful team!" ~~~~ Long pause~~~~  
  
"." Starfire was beaming. "That's.thinking outside of the box." "Wait. Keeping Tomb here wouldn't be exactly sending him to prison.he wouldn't be able to escape." "Did you just say that our house is as protected as Alcatraz?" "Titans. does anyone second that?" "I do." "All in favor please say I." Starfire, Raven, and Robin voted to let Tomb stay. Starfire did because she's herself, Raven because she didn't get to talk to him about his background, and Robin because he wanted another addition to the team. 


	3. Raven's not too bad

Chapter 3  
  
This really should be chapter 4 cause the last one should have been 2. Oh well.  
  
" You gonna kill me now?" asked Tomb.  
" Not today. Listen buddy. We had a talk and we've decided what to do with you." Answered Robin.  
" If you're thinkin' about takin me to the cops, good luck. I'll be outta there by the next day. And guess who I'm comin after when I get out."  
Robin felt a bit threatened by this remark, but continued.  
" We have actually decided to ignore everything you did if you cooperate with us."  
" First of all, I didn't do anything. You found me in a glowing crypt thing, and you attacked. I was defending myself. And second, you want my help? Six hours ago you tried to kill me, and now you expect me to just forgive and forget? Three words. Hell No! . Woops."  
" Listen, it's just until we get things straightened out. Just hang around here for a couple months, and when we think we know were you should go, you can go."  
" This.is prison. I can escape this dump easy!"  
" Please stay.maybe you'll like it. Besides, remember who owns this dump? Five people with powers."  
" And hey! Remember who knocked all of you unconscious in the crypt? I'll just summon twice as any mages and even make some golems. You can't beat me."  
" Ugghh."  
" I'll tell you what. You apologize for assaulting me in the graveyard, and I'll consider your proposal. I'll need some time."  
Robin lit up. " OK. Fine. I'm sorry for commanding my team to attack you. Please forgive me."  
" Listen bird boy. If you want my respect you gotta get down on your knees and beg for it.Just kidding. You got a room I can stay in?"  
"Upstairs top floor first door to you left on the right side"  
"I'll be down in two hours."  
  
TOMB'S POV(point of view)  
  
Wow.they want me to join their team. I don't see why I should or why I shouldn't. These guys attacked me first and asked questions later. But I have taken a liking to that Raven. She seems to be the only person here that is not a total nitwit. I need to calm my nerves. A little meditation should help.  
  
RAVENS POV  
  
Robin's so retarded. He doesn't know the first thing about this guy. Tomb obviously doesn't care for goody goodies. I'll go upstairs and try to talk him into joining. I could use someone who might actually understand me.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Hmm. The door's open. Lets just peek inside. * gasp* He's meditating! I thought I was the only one who did that. I really could get used to him being here!  
  
" Hey. wake up."  
He popped one eye open.  
" What is it?"  
" You. meditate."  
" mmhmm."  
" Me too. Mind if I have a seat?"  
" Be my guest. Do you meditate a lot? I just do it to focus my energy."  
" Me too."  
" Now how 'bout that. I suppose you're here to convince me to join the titans?"  
" Actually, yea I am. Robin can't do anything that requires anything to do with anything that even remotely resembles intelligence."  
" Heh."  
" You don't have to be the best of friends with everybody here if you join. But you can always hang out with me."  
"I like the sound of that. Maybe I will join."  
" The chance of you joining are?"  
" It went from 30 to 90 percent."  
" Great. I'll be in my room if you need me. Hey! Wanna try and contact the dead? I tried it with Starfire once but she screamed and ran off. She's such a wuss."  
" Alright. Lets give it a shot. What do I have to lose?"  
" Honestly, your mortal soul."  
"I guess it's a good thing I'm half demon then."  
" O my god. You're half demon two?"  
" Yea and I guess you are too."  
" You bet."  
Damn I'm good. I got him to join the titans. I'll tell the others once I spend some quality time with my new friend. (A/N that quality time was meant to be sarcastic) 


	4. cooking

Woohoo fourth chappy! Thx for the ONE review. If people don't review. I'll keep writing cause I like this story. Ha!  
  
"DINNER!!!" Starfire screamed. Somehow, her voice managed to travel 10 stories up to Tomb's room.  
  
Beast boy and Cyborg sat in the living room, playing some fighting game that involved monkeys, doors, hockey sticks, a shoebox, and a sock, all at the same time.  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
Honestly, why does some always start screaming when I'm talking to the dead? Oh, I remember. Cause I did it in a funeral home, and I was talking to a dead parrot and cursed off at him. They could have taken the coffin someplace else. The mourners could have gone too. Both of them.  
  
I really hate stairs. I don't know why, but I hate them. I hate going down stairs and I hate going up stairs. I weird, but I don't care. I'll just walk down these real carefully.OW OWW GAAHHH OWW OWOWOWOW GAH D'OH OW BAH DAA CRAAA GAAHH GII OWW OW. I think that went well, my arm got dislocated but it popped back after the fifth step. Now. were is that other flight of stairs. maybe it's OWW OWOWOWOWOW GAAH D'OH AHH O MY GOD AHH MY EYE!!! OWWWW AAAAHHHHH HOLY CRAP AAHHHH! It's Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey.Beastie. Were are the stairs?" " The elevator's over on the left. and were those cries of pain really necessary?"  
  
I didn't answer. I'll just walk away, hiding my stupidity. I can't believe I missed the elevator. Arrgh.  
  
~~~~~~~In the Kitchen~~~~~~~  
  
Time for some grub. What is that smell?  
  
" Umm, listen, Starfire, hon. I don't want to sound ungrateful that you're cooking but. your mixing mint frosting, tomato sauce, steak sauce, bubble gum, orange juice, chicken wings and a light bulb to that cake."  
  
"Yes! I call it cake of variety!"  
  
"I call it a four letter word."  
  
Starfire didn't seem to understand, but guess who should pop in at that second? Mr. Men In Tights himself!  
  
"Hey I heard that Tomb. We don't use profanity here."  
  
"You know, up until that point Starfire thought that four letter word was 'Great'. And also, I'm not eating the light bulb part of that cake."  
  
"Light bulb?"  
  
"Ha, guess we all can't be perfect."  
  
"Shut up you little-"  
  
"Ah a a! Like you said tweety, no profanity!"  
  
I showed him. I am not going to eat that cake. I wonder what the main course is. let's just take a little peek in the oven. Holy. that's a lobster. That wouldn't be too bad if it was a LOBSTER IN THE OVEN!!!!!  
  
"Starfire, you have a lobster. In the oven. THE OVEN!!!"  
  
"I know! I put it there!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Umm.you don't mind if I call for pizza, do you?"  
  
O_O " Umm.no. Of course not."  
  
"Great."  
  
Maybe I'll try my hand at some video games. Into the living room.  
  
" AAHH! Err, um, uh, hi.Tomb."  
  
"Yea yea same to you."  
  
"Umm.you. wanna. try a game?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
This is some game. Looks like we have to design a character, design a weapon, and kill each other. I'll choose a sorcerer, with black magic. Cy's choosing a. robot with a really, really, really, really big gun.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA I'm whooping Cyborg's ---. And I've never even played this game. Wow I am so AAHHH what's that sound? A freaking alarm! Geez!!!  
  
"Titans! We've got trouble down at the docks!" I think he wants me to come. I never liked the docks much. But I have to go. It's all part of being a 'team'. This team thing is really starting to bug me. 


	5. i'll explain later

This is chapter 5! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and I own only Tomb, the plot, and.that's it.  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
Well.the docks.I have never hated anything more in my life. Except for Robin. (A/N this does not reflect my opinion. Robin is cool. I have nothing against him.) I can't believe that I actually have to come with these guys. I'm not part of their team! Geez. O well. If I can't help I'll just be a nuisance. Let's see what all the commotion about, shall we?  
  
AUTHORS POV  
  
When the titans arrived at the docks, there was apparently an assault when two high school seniors attacked a freshman. They were just petty crooks, but they had guns and brass knuckles. And they were seven feet six inches tall.  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
I was actually expecting a challenge. O well. I wonder if I can just intervene with flyboy's fancy plan.  
  
AUTHOR'S POV  
  
Tomb decided to take matters into his own hands. With a wave of his wand, which he hung around his waist in a belt similar to Raven's except for pentacles on it, he brought up skeletal wizards. With no more than a couple of seconds, both attackers were on the ground, unconscious and near death.  
  
"Oh my god. You almost killed them!" screamed Robin. "And they almost killed our good friend Mr. Freshman here. Justice."  
  
"YOU CALL THAT JUSTICE? YOU THROW A SNOWBALL AT SOMEONE AND YOU GET LOCKED IN A FREEZER FOR A WEEK????"  
  
" I think you're overreacting. They're not dead. And second of all, death is just another part of life. It's like the ending of a really good book."  
  
"Shut.up."  
  
"Psh"  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
(A/N I'm sorry about all the author's notes and POV changes. Talk about irony, this IS and authors note.)  
  
Finally, we're back. *Sigh* finally.~knock~knock~ what the. Arrgh.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Tomb, I have come to offer my friendship and bonding with you along with Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I!"  
  
"Ugh. Fine."  
  
All right. Fine. I'll follow them to the mall.  
  
~~~~~AT THE MALL~~~~~  
  
I can't believe I'm here. My god. Starfire's going to Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
"Hey T. You wanna go to Radio Shack with me?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"No way! Dude, come with me to the pet store! We can check out the snakes, and I KNOW how much you like snakes."  
  
"No my friend, join me as we walk through the store of Abercrombie and Fitch with me!"  
  
"O.k. T, I'm gonna go to Hot Topic. If you want to come I'll be glad to have you. But I'm not going to show it. You know the issue I have with my emotions."  
  
My god.I thought they hated me. But.they're welcoming me to hang out.I was wrong.maybe they're not all spoiled preps.  
  
"Umm.if it's cool with you guys, I'm gonna go to the café. It's open microphone night."  
  
"It is? You don't mind if I come with you do you? I'm a regular at the café."  
  
"Me too. Even though I'm not exactly a regular."  
  
"We shall all come to the café!"  
  
Maybe this team thing isn't as bad as I thought. "That's right. Especially with me around." Raven grinned.  
  
"Do you really have to stare into my head and read my mind?"  
  
"When you don't want to come to hot topic."  
  
~~~~~AT THE CAFÉ~~~~~  
  
Setting: A dimly lit café, with hanging lights and candles on the tables. There is a stage in the front with a microphone on it. Booths are against the wall and there is a counter where you order coffee near the back. The walls are wooden, and there are antiques, newspaper articles that were important, etc.  
  
The five titans sat at a booth. Cyborg and BB were having a soda (not sharing, of course) Starfire was having a latte, and Tomb and Raven had tea.  
  
Five minutes into a poem, a familiar tune played.  
  
"Hey, uh, isn't that your buzzer thing?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Right after this poem."  
  
A voice suddenly replaced the tune.  
  
"TITANS! There's a report of an attack in the mall. West wing. Can you guys handle it?"  
  
"Sure. We're on it." I hate the west wing of the mall. It has all the weird stores like limited too, Old Navy, etc.  
  
~~~~~SCENE OF THE CRIME~~~~~  
  
"Let's see what all this fuss is abo---JYNX!"  
  
At the scene who should be there than the three graduates from HIVE! Jinx was the person whom I studied with, being that she was a sorceress and I a necromancer. I escaped, but the past has come back to haunt me.  
  
"What the--- you know her?"  
  
"Long story. If it's ok, I would really rather not get involved here. I'd feel a lot more comfortable."  
  
"Umm.ok."  
  
"I'll explain later." 


	6. a secret is revealed

Hi! Chapter 6. uh.Yay!  
  
TITAN'S TOWER  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
"So, uh, Tomb, buddy, you wanna explain why you chickened out back there?" Said BB.  
  
"It's kinda a long story. It's a really long and weird story."  
  
"Fear not, my friend, for we are all ears, as you would say on this planet."  
  
*Sigh* "Ok. Here goes."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
"Welcome to the HIVE academy. Here you will learn to be able, fighting mercenaries. We will put you through vigorous tests, so you will be almost indestructible. You all have talents, and we will teach you how to use them. You will all go to special classes, teaching you how to harness your power. Assignments will begin tomorrow."  
  
I was in the HIVE academy. There were over 100 people, in groups of four. I was assigned with Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. I was in a class for supernatural abilities, with Jinx, and someone that had powers like Raven. They gave me a wand so I wouldn't have to call the spirits, like I did in the graveyard. They showed me how to summon more skeletons at one time. They taught me everything. Soon I became the best of friends with Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx.  
  
Finally, graduation day came. This costume I'm wearing, they gave it to me. This wand, these gloves, everything. I owe so much to them, but I left. I left after graduation day when I got my first job. Actually, after my first job. I was an assassin, and I got paid to kill someone's rival. I succeeded, but there was something wrong about killing. I knew I had been trained not to feel that way, but something was wrong. I decided I didn't want to kill for a living so I escaped. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were the only ones on the team. They were one person shy, so they all trained harder so they wouldn't need me. After that, I just wandered the streets, occasionally crashing at a friend's house. I went like that for about six months, and then you guys showed up.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
"Whoa.that's.weird."  
  
"And that doesn't explain why you didn't help,"  
  
"Don't you get it? I can't fight them. They were the ones that helped me to be strong. They were my first best friends. I lived with them in the same building for three years! They're family, just like you guys. That would be like you guys having to attack each other. I can't do it."  
  
"That's noble," said a voice from the shadow. It was Robin.  
  
"Something like that happened to me when Slade made me his apprentice. I had to attack the Titans."  
  
That surprised me. I could actually relate to this guy. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. "Wow. So guys, if they attack again, is it ok if I don't fight them? I still have a lot of passion for them. Besides, in my eyes, they're just trying to make a living."  
  
Everyone was speechless. Except Robin.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks." He wasn't so bad after all. 


	7. invitation

Chapter 7. Thanx for the reviews. Please review.  
  
RAVEN'S ROOM  
  
TOMBS POV  
  
It's been two days since I revealed the fact that I used to be in HIVE. Right now, I'm just happy to be here, in Raven's room meditating. I really shouldn't be thinking of anything.  
  
"MAIL TIME!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH geez. Did he have to yell?"  
  
"C'mon T. We should see what was sent." Said Raven.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
I was limping.  
  
"I told you I'm not good with stairs, Raven."  
  
"I didn't think you meant like that."  
  
"Hey Tomb! Something for you!"  
  
Cyborg tossed me a small package. I hesitated to open it, but eventually I did an hour later up in my room. It was a letter with a picture. The letter read:  
  
Tomb:  
  
We saw you at the mall. We know you can't bring yourself to attack us. Frankly, neither can we. Honestly, we miss you. That day, we were reminded how much you meant to all of us. No one knows I'm writing this. If you came back, it could be just like old times. You remember old times, don't you? Remember when we had fun? Remember when we were happy? Remember when we were friends? I remember a time when we would joke, laugh, and fight playfully. We were like family. That's how you feel, isn't it? Maybe if you came back to us, everything could be just like that. I know I sound dramatic, and I usually don't. Forgive me. We live at a small townhouse on the other side of town, funded by HIVE. Remember, HIVE is just a program that trains people how to fight, like a police academy. The Townhouse is painted with hexagons on the side. You can't miss it. Stop by sometime, for old times sake.  
  
Your friend,  
Jinx  
  
P.S. call us at 1-809-130-2977 if you can't stop by. God bless.  
  
I was shaken after that. I stayed in my room for 3 hours, staring at the letter. They missed me, and I was their friend. Friend.That word rang in my head until dinner.  
  
DINNER  
  
"Dude, you haven't touched your tofu casserole."  
  
"Neither has anyone else." Said Raven. "Something's wrong, right?" she said telepathically.  
  
"Yea," I said. Telepathy was common among spell casters. "I would be comfortable not talking about it though. I can handle it."  
  
"I can't let that happen. I'll meet you after dinner."  
  
"Sigh"  
  
We continued to eat whatever wasn't tofu there, like the pasta. I was a bit nervous that I had to talk to Raven about this, but if anyone can understand me, she can.  
  
AFTER DINNER IN TOMB'S ROOM  
  
"So. Spill. What's up? Why are you so depressed? Making a hard decision?"  
  
"You read my mind, right?"  
  
"Only the decision part. I'd rather hear the news from you."  
  
"Ok.Well, Jinx sent me a letter that invited me to visit them at their townhouse. They obviously miss me, and I miss them. Apparently, we both feel that we were like family and best friends. The thing is, I'm actually thinking about going. I haven't seen them in more than six months, except at the mall. But I don't know how you guys would like it."  
  
"Whoa. Let me think. Nothing should stop you from visiting some old friends. But we don't want you to go back to mercenary service. Maybe you can wear something so can communicate with you in case there's trouble?"  
  
"I would feel like I'm betraying them, and not trusting them. After all, I have known them for three years, and you guys only a couple days."  
  
"Hmm. aren't you also afraid that we would be upset?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I think you're right. Starfire would be pretty confused and mad."  
  
"They gave me their phone number."  
  
"Maybe you could invite them to the café or something, and just socialize."  
  
"That's a great idea. Thanks Rae."  
  
"Don't mention it, friend."  
  
I smiled. She smiled. Maybe I never noticed it before, but I think I actually care about Raven.  
  
That night I had a dream about Raven. It's not often that I have dreams, and usually it's not very pleasant. But this was different. I dreamt I was with Raven, at a fair, a gothic fair I think, and we went on the Ferris wheel. Everything was black, blue, and purple at the fair, and we could see so far. We saw the Titan's tower, the Empire State building, and even the Eiffel Tower! In a split second we were flying, something that I can do but am not very good at. We looked at each other for a long time, and we went closer. And closer, until our faces were almost touching. Then I woke up.  
  
The next morning I picked up the phone. I dialed the number Jinx had given me.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, but still. Please review. I won't stop writing if I don't get any reviews, but I will definitely work harder knowing people are reading this. I am open to suggestions, like the outcome with the reunion of Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and Tomb. Maybe a little more *ahem* with T and R? I will definitely put more of that in. Anything else you might want to see, feel free. Over and out. 


	8. hospital

Please review. This is chapter 8, and I'm trying to come up with a chapter every day. Please help me come up with new ideas.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jinx."  
  
"Tomb."  
  
"I.miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So how you been holding' out?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Hey.I was thinking, maybe we could go to the café or something this weekend."  
  
"Sure. Why not? I'll enjoy that."  
  
"WITHOUT causing mayhem."  
  
"Heh, sure."  
  
"Great. I'll see you guys at the mall this Saturday at 3?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"OK. And remember, no troublemaking!"  
  
"Ha ha, sure."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
That didn't go too bad. I can't wait 'till Saturday.  
  
"BREAKFAST"  
  
Geez.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Aww man! Tofu!? There's no meat in cereal, waffles, or bacon! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE TOFU?"  
  
"Because that's the way I like it."  
  
"Herbal.tea."  
  
"Get some for me too, Rae?"  
  
"Here."  
  
The cup floated towards me.  
  
"Thanks." Then I added telepathically, "I called. We're meeting at the café at 3 on Saturday."  
  
"That's great. What do you want me to tell Robin?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"OK."  
  
I quickly drank my tea and headed to the living room for some reading.  
  
"MOVIE TIME!!!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Ugh. What are we watching?" said Raven.  
  
"High School Crazies Attack!"  
  
"Why do I think that movie involves killing the dark Goth guy?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
The movie stretched into the night, since we kept taking breaks for meals, snacks, and training. By the time it was over, I had for some reason stayed, Cyborg had skipped a meal to finish it, Raven had also stayed, and so had Beast boy. Robin and Starfire went to bed.  
  
"Finally. It's over."  
  
"Umm, Rae? B.B. fell asleep on my shoulder. And he's a gorilla."  
  
"Lemme help."  
  
From someone who could not see what was going on, it would sound like Tomb and Raven were engaging in [CENSORED] activities. (A/N see why this is rated pg-13?)  
  
After a while, somehow we ended up in a twisted knot. Raven was on top. After a couple more minutes of twisting, y stomach was on Raven's back, and we both were bent over. I immediately realized what position we were in, and blushed. So did Raven. Trying desperately to get out of that position, we ended up, Raven on top and me on bottom, stomach-to-stomach, face to face. She got up, but fell back down, and our lips touched. Eyes wide open we were so surprised. Pulling away we both gasped.  
  
"Could we.pretend that didn't happen Rae?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"OK. I'm.gonna go to bed now."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I really can't get over that. I've never really noticed how beautiful she is. Most people I talk to on the street call Starfire pretty, but I think Raven is. I can't stop thinking about her. Her soft, purple hair, her shining, purple eyes, the ruby embedded in her forehead, her pale, smooth skin.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
I was a bit uneasy talking to Raven after that evening's events. When I arrived downstairs, she wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Robin. Where's Raven.and everyone else?"  
  
"Tomb.everyone is with Raven at.the hospital. C'mon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's more of a cliffy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	9. who?

Please review. Sometimes it just helps knowing I'm writing for somebody. I wrote 8 chapters, I'm just asking you to write a comment or 2 for some feedback. So PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW!!!!!! I just need a little inspiration. Just take a minute of your time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The.hospital?"  
  
"She was meditating on the roof early this morning and a murder of crows knocked her off when she stood up and stood by the edge. Ten stories is a very big fall."  
  
"Let's hurry. Did they take the car?"  
  
"Yea. We can take the R-cycle."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Robin, I got a better idea."  
  
With a wave of my wand, I did an experimental spell I was working on.  
  
"Tomb.what are you---"  
  
A large tremble came from the ground, followed by the ground splitting and two skeletal horses.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Neither did I. These horses aren't mortal, so they don't have limitations. I think they can go about as fast as a mortal cheetah."  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
The horses sped down the side of the road. Within 3 minutes, we arrived at the hospital.  
  
"I hate going to the hospital."  
  
"Let's ask a nurse where she is."  
  
"Hey nurse!" I said. "Did you see a girl with pale skin, a cloak, a ruby in her forehead, with purple hair and glittery purple eyes?"  
  
"Why yes." Said a nurse. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. "She is in the first room to your right in the left wing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Robin and I ran as fast as we could to that room. When we entered the room, I froze. Raven was surrounded by the Titans. Her cloak was torn into shreds, her leotard looked like it had been shot up, and she had long, deep cuts along her body. There was blood on her clothes, and she had a needle in her arm. For the first time in three and a half years, a tear came to my eye.  
  
"My god."  
  
"She's in critical condition. No more visitors allowed." Said a doctor.  
  
I walked out of the hospital very slowly. Millions of thoughts rushed through my head. The fight, the meditation, the kiss, everything.  
  
When we got back to the tower, I went straight to my room. After a little meditation, I quietly went into Raven's room. I found a spell book she studied from. Flipping through the pages, I found a healing spell. Bingo. I practiced with a butterfly with a crippled wing. After a few tries, the bug was back to normal.  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
I had decided to try to sneak into the hospital and heal Raven. The security was tight, but I managed to get through.  
  
RAVEN'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
  
When I saw Raven, I felt the urge to scream. I placed my hands over her wounds, and they healed. "Easy as pie" I said. I worked on each individual cut and bruise, until Raven was completely healed. I heard noises coming my way, so I hid.  
  
"I heard something over here.Hey! The girl's completely healed! What the."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"I'll say. Let's go. Our shift's over."  
  
The people left. I guess they were security guards. I left the hospital, planning to go back in the morning.  
  
MORNING, HOSPITAL  
  
"Hey Rae! You're better!"  
  
"Yea! How did the happen?"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I have never seen such a quick healing from such a great fall!"  
  
I simply smiled.  
  
"Thanks" said Raven. Then she said it again, telepathically to me.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was awake. But it hurt to move."  
  
I suddenly felt foolish. We took Raven back to Titan Tower. The nervousness I had about talking to Raven the other day was gone. Right now, I was happy to have her.  
  
"I wonder who sent the crows?"  
  
"HUH?" everyone said to Robin.  
  
"Crows don't fly into things. They're smarter than that. Somebody sent them. Somebody wants Raven dead"  
  
"Only Trigon." Said Raven  
  
"Trigon wants you to join him. He wants you alive."  
  
"Then who?" 


	10. i love pancakes

Thanks for the reviews. As for the girl that posted twice, thanx. This is the tenth chapter, in case you can't count. So now it's Saturday, and Tomb has a meeting with HIVE. Please review, even if it's anonymous. I could use the feedback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
TITAN'S TOWER  
  
Hey! It's Saturday. That means at three I'm meeting my old friends! But first, I better get some breakfast.  
  
"TOFU???"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Dude, I like tofu."  
  
"And who else does?"  
  
Everybody was arguing so I decided to break in.  
  
"Why don't you just give BB a steak for dinner? Since they both taste the same, he'll never notice."  
  
Everyone stared at me.  
  
"Evil genius."  
  
"Heh"  
  
"Let's just go to the pancake house or something."  
  
"OK!"  
  
IN THE PANCAKE HOUSE  
  
I was soaking wet.  
  
"Dude, c'mon! It's not my fault it rained yesterday!"  
  
"I know. But it's your fault that you almost hit me with your car and forced me to jump aside into the splash,"  
  
"Well, I uh.ok you're right."  
  
"Howdy, Titans. What'll it be?" asked the waitress. She was a redhead that was short, but slim.  
  
"Just the ALL YOU CAN EAT!!!!" said Cyborg.  
  
I eyed him carefully.  
  
After an argument about who could sing Yankee Doodle better, I was just about fed up with the stupidity. Just when I was about to strangle someone, the pancakes arrived.  
  
"All you can eat, y'all!" Said the waitress.  
  
Raven asked the waitress for a cup of tea, which they didn't have.  
  
"Then I'll just have coffee."  
  
"Sorry, no coffee for people under 18. It stunts your growth, you know! How 'bout just some pop? We got cola, Pepsi, Sprite, Dr. Pep, you name it!"  
  
"I'll just have a glass of water."  
  
The waitress seemed disappointed. When she returned, the water was in a tall, black cup. Strangely, when I handed it to Raven, there was no ice and it was not very cold.  
  
"Rae, this water's kinda weird. Maybe you shouldn't drink it."  
  
"Hey, T! Let the woman have her water! Its lemonade with the lemons and the 'ade' gone!" Said Cyborg, with his mouth full. It hurt to look.  
  
"You're the boss."  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
As Raven started to drink the water, I noticed something. The waitress was eyeing us with anxious eyes. I recognized the look, as it was the same look of the woman at HIVE. Something bad was about to happen.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Oh, for god sakes! What is it this time Skeletor?" said BB. I've never heard that name before.  
  
"I think that water's poisoned. The waitress is waiting for you to drink it."  
  
"How would you know, Tomb?" asked Robin.  
  
"Do you know how many people are here, and how many people would order water? The only way to tell it apart is to have warm water so it could seem casual, like the waitress had known which cup to give. She wouldn't have to mark it. Also, everyone around us ordered water, so she would have to bring many of them at once. I think it was cold water, but it's the far side of the restaurant, so it must have become warm."  
  
Everyone stared at me.  
  
"That's called paranoia."  
  
"Robin, what is this paranoia you speak of? It sounds like a fungus the grows in the deep caves in my planet."  
  
"No Star, it means that people think everything is trying to hurt them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rae, please don't drink that. If you don't believe me, feed some to a small animal. If it dies in an hour, it's poisoned."  
  
"Ugh. How about this: I'll feed it to this spider," she pointed at a spider on the wall, "and I won't drink it for an hour. If it's still alive, I'll drink to my hearts desire."  
  
Beast Boy whispered into my ear. "What heart?"  
  
Half an hour later, the spider had dropped dead. We all stared at Raven.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill you." I said.  
  
"Again." Added Cyborg.  
  
We stayed inside the whole day, protecting Raven from assassins. The waitress could not be tracked down, since it was raining by the time we got out, and she was long gone. (A/N just in case you didn't know, I added the raining part because Beast Boy could turn into a hound and trace the scent of her notepad were she takes orders.  
  
"Who would want to kill you, Rae?"  
  
"I...don't...KNOW!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!"  
  
Everyone shrunk.  
  
"Whoa! It's three o clock."  
  
"Yea so?" said Robin.  
  
"I gotta go ask Rae later!" and I dashed out.  
  
When I arrived at the mall I met Jinx at the café. Although I was shaken by two murder attempts in the same week, I was happy to see her.  
  
"Hey Jinx!"  
  
"Good to see you. Long time no see. Had any fun?"  
  
"Hardly. So, uh, where is Gizmo and Mammoth?"  
  
"Gizmo stole a car and refused to come. Mammoth insists on reading a poem. Psh."  
  
"Psh."  
  
"So you miss me Hon?"  
  
"Did you miss me doll?"  
  
These were just names we called each other out of pure fun.  
  
"You won't believe what happened today. Somebody tried to kill Raven. Twice! Once by knocking her off the roof, another by poisoning her."  
  
"Raven's not too bad. I hope she doesn't take what I said personally."  
  
"So you don't hate them?"  
  
"Of course not. I was hired, remember?"  
  
"So, do you know anything about this murder thing?"  
  
"I've heard things."  
  
"C'mon, Jinx. We're best friends! You can tell me."  
  
"Well, all I heard is that somebody hates Raven's guts and wants to kill her. He's got accomplices, and some friends from HIVE I know were hired. I forget his name though."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We ordered tea and coffee. They allowed us to have it. After some chat, I glanced at my watch and it was five thirty!  
  
"Sorry doll, I gotta go now."  
  
"Bye prince charming."  
  
"I imitated a fat, drunk man and hugged her before I left. I saw Mammoth later at the pretzel cart taking all of the pretzels. Nobody dared challenge him. I just let him go. What are friends for?  
  
When I got back to the tower, everyone seemed calmer.  
  
"Rae locked herself up in her room, and you know nothing gets in there in one piece."  
  
"Except for me." I grinned, and they were all confused. 


	11. Saturday night fever

Hi! OK! Now you say something. _________________________.  
  
I agree completely! I AM retarded! Ok, moving on. By the way, many thanks to HieiandTouyaLover, buby bubbles, and Mekkie for all of the reviews. Please review after reading this. I will accept anonymous reviews. OK.lets get the show on the road.  
  
TITAN'S TOWER  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
"Knock-knock, Raven, anyone home?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You must really think I'm stupid."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
She let me in.  
  
"I talked to Jinx today. She says somebody hates your guts and wants you dead. He's hired some people from HIVE and has accomplices."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Maybe you're not. You want to stay in that room or take a walk? Obviously the killer wants to assassinate you. Not kill directly."  
  
"Umm.Hello? Hired people from HIVE? Their mercenaries aren't they? They kill people with force."  
  
"Some of the are toxin specialists."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, uh, you wanna go for a walk or somethin'?  
  
"No."  
  
"OK see ya."  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Robin! Would you like to try my cake of variety? I cooked it and soaked it in water to soften it up for a couple hours, and then I marinaded it in Tabasco sauce."  
  
O_O "Umm... maybe I'll pass... thanks though."  
  
"Very well."  
  
I went to the living room and found no one there. Oh, well. More privacy for me then. I started looking through Beast Boy's CDs. I found all this soft rock, weird music. I decided to pop my own CD in.  
  
Welcome to the Jungle  
  
We got fun and games  
We got everything thing you want  
Honey we know the names!  
  
"TOMB! What is that noise?" said Cyborg.  
  
"It's music. It's metal."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha I bet you think you're real funny don't you?"  
  
"Oh yea metal, robot, that was a weak pun."  
  
"You don't like Guns n Roses?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Led Zeppelin, Van Halen, Korn, anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Psh. Fine. I'll turn it off."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey guys! I just heard that the club Blackfire took us to was open again! You wanna go after dinner?"  
  
"Sure! Like I said before, I'm a total party animal."  
  
"Let's try to get Rae to come."  
  
"Just remind her it's a creepy old warehouse."  
  
AFTER DINNER AT THE PARTY  
  
"Ow! That son of a---"  
  
"Watch it."  
  
"He just punched my stomach."  
  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again. This party is pointless."  
  
"Well duh."  
  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, the occasional ask to dance with someone, the same with Raven. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"HANDS UP EVERYBODY! I HAVE A BOMB STRAPPED TO ME. ANYONE THAT MOVES WILL BE KILLED WITH THIS BOMB."  
  
Freaking terrorists. Let Raven handle it.  
  
"Azarath metreon zinthos!"  
  
The man was immediately disarmed. I sent some skeletons and didn't even knock him unconscious this time. Robin ran up to him to talk to him. But in the far corner, I saw him swallow something. A note, maybe? Or perhaps something worse.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"I shall never---" The man dropped dead.  
  
"My Fu---"  
  
"What happened?" said Beast Boy. I knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"He took a l'pill."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A lethal pill. I used to have some when I was an assassin. If or get captured, avoid torture and releasing secrets with it. Takes a lot of guts to use it. This guy is probably an older member of HIVE."  
  
"Wow. You got some detective knowledge too." Said Robin  
  
"I think he was an assassin. We were trained not to kill for kicks, because it was too risky. Somebody hired him, and I bet this person is pretty powerful. Somebody with strong powers, somebody Raven hurt at one time or another, and somebody with enough money to hire a HIVE member."  
  
"How much money do you charge for a job?"  
  
"Depends on how many people, where I kill them, the method, and the resistance, if any. Sometimes I do a loose job, where not many factors matter. That costs around three thousand."  
  
"That's one sweet paying job."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"So, what do you think this guy is getting paid?"  
  
"He probably was bluffing. The l'pill gave away that he wasn't a crazed terrorist. He's got a weapon or special ability on him or something. Probably if he meant to kill all these people around half a million or so. If he just meant to kill Raven, about seven thousand because there are s many witnesses."  
  
"It's probably Slade."  
  
"Slade uses robots." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Well, we're one step closer to finding out who wants to kill Raven."  
  
"HEY ROBIN! You just saved our lives! How about a thank you kiss handsome?" That came from four girls, all in pink, all the generic prep, in the corner."  
  
"You're on your own bird boy." 


	12. familiar

Yay! Six reviews! Thanks HieiandTouyaLover for the idea of Starfire getting mad at Robin and for all the reviews/comments. I haven't updated for two days or so, so I'll try to catch up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
BOARDWALK  
  
"I can't believe they kicked us out." I said.  
  
"Well you were the one who made gaping ditches with skeletons and all," Said Beast Boy.  
  
"I don't think that's entirely my fault."  
  
"Hey! Look! A Ferris wheel!" Said Robin.  
  
"Hey! Look! An arcade!" Yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
  
Robin and Starfire ran to the wheel and BB and Cyborg ran to the arcade. That left me with Raven.  
  
"So... You wanna go do something?" I said.  
  
"Try not to get killed?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
There was a long silence, and an unexpected awkwardness.  
  
"So... Hey! There's a fair on the other side of the pier." I said."  
  
"... So?"  
  
"Well, we've got nothing better to do. Wanna just check it out?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
AT THE FAIR  
  
This is very strange. It's a gothic fair, very similar to the one in the dream. There was a concert with Marilyn Manson.  
  
"This isn't so bad, is it Rae?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Everyone at the fair wore makeup to look pale, some people had dyed hair, and most people wore all black, and others wore all white.  
  
"Hey...A Ferris wheel. That's cool, it looks like it's made of bone."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Let's go on it." I was eager to find out if the dream was true.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
ON THE TOP OF THE FERRIS WHEEL  
  
"This is some view." Said Raven.  
  
"Everything is... blue, purple, and black..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
  
We gazed at the ocean, the pier, and at the other Ferris wheel. I could have sworn I saw Robin and Starfire waving at us. The other part of my dream could not have been true. I couldn't fly in a split second.  
  
I moved a little closer to Raven, and she didn't object like I expected her to. She rested her head on my shoulder. I touched her hair and I ran my fingers through her hair when...  
  
BOOM  
  
"AHHH"  
  
It took me a while to realize what had just happened. The Ferris wheel was tipping over. I tried to take flight, but I haven't done it in years. I managed to float before I hit the ground, but I had very little control.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
The wheel stood up again, but the people were slowly lowered to the ground. Raven remained airborn, and I flew up next to her.  
  
"You can... fly?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Whoa. Watch it you almost hit me."  
  
"Sorry I just---" I bumped into her face, our faces almost touching.  
  
She was silent, but obviously surprised."  
  
"I think I'll land now." I lowered, or fell, to the ground.  
  
I was happy to be on solid ground. But Raven never made it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffy! Please R+R! 


	13. need any help?

Ok... I usually write something before the story starts... but I can't think of anything right now. Ok...so... Tomb came down to earth but Raven never made it...so that means she was kidnapped...or something. Ok I'm done now. Btw, I can't fly off of Ferris wheels. And I have the disembodied limbs to prove it. I also have the number of broken prosthetic limbs to prove it. Ouch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raven?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Raven! Raven where are you?"  
  
I heard nothing. I decided to get the other titans. We all gathered where Raven had disappeared.  
  
"She can't just vanish," Said BB.  
  
"She did," I said.  
  
"Hmm..." Robin was examining the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Don't you think it's kind of weird that the wheel just tipped over?"  
  
"Well some of these rides are unstable, I thought it might just be one of those terrible disasters." I said  
  
"It's not. This is the biannual bone fair. It takes place here for Goths and stuff. They have one of the safest ratings in the world. Some people even say that it's not mobile, they just pick up the land and take it someplace else." Said Robin.  
  
"So...somebody tampered with the ride."  
  
"It's our mystery nut." He said.  
  
"And this time he's got Rae."  
  
"And guess who's gonna help find her?" Said a voice from behind.  
  
"It's...You!" Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy said.  
  
Behind us stood Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo.  
  
"We figured you would need some help." Said Jinx.  
  
"And we thinks we the guys for the job." Said Mammoth.  
  
"This isn't a job. We're not hiring anybody." Replied Robin.  
  
"Then we're just returning a favor" Jinx said, looking at me.  
  
"Yo T, is there something you wanna tell us?" said Cyborg.  
  
"Jinx fell down a cliff in an obstacle course in HIVE, and I pulled her up, but it got me punished for showing weakness. I was prevented from eating for a day and put in solitary confinement. They were very harsh, but I still appreciate them."  
  
"He made a really big sacrifice for me." Said Jinx.  
  
"O...K! Touching moment, but let me remind you, my friends, that RAVEN COULD ALREADY BE DEAD!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes! Let us prepare to get cracking!"  
  
"Ok team! The Titans go to the east side of town, and HIVE and Tomb search the west. Meet back at the Ferris wheel in an hour. Go!"  
  
We split up and started searching. We saw some of the weirdest things. Robberies everywhere. There was the occasional car chase. Once we had to stop because some nut was going to blow himself up.  
  
After being heroes, something HIVE was not used to, we decided to not stop for anything. After walking a while, we saw a very strange sight. I saw a small puddle of purplish bluish liquid. When we went closer, I discovered it was blood. Raven's blood. 


	14. creepy

Wow that got a lot of reviews. I do cliffhangers because I like to enthrall the audience...no I'm lying. I do a cliffy cause I have some time to think about what will happen. I already have all the big things planned out, like who's trying to kill her. I'll give you a hint: Ha, sucker you fell for it. I'm sorry I didn't mean that. ;) Don't worry, I won't leave you with a cliffhanger this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time seemed to stand still at that moment. I was speechless. I was awaken by a helicopter flying dangerously close. I flew down and realized that it was definitely Raven's blood. People have red blood, and I had bluish purplish blood. Raven was half demon, just like me.  
  
I rushed into the building, which was an old abandoned hotel. There was a trail of blood, and it looked like Raven had been dragged. There were obviously footprints in the carpet. The feet were huge. They were really, really, really huge. I estimate that the person in them would be at least twelve feet tall.  
  
"Those are huge." Said Gizmo.  
  
Suddenly lights flicked on. The moonlight was no longer the only thing that illuminated the room. When the light appeared I saw a chair in the middle of the room. Around the chair was more bluish blood.  
  
"They must have killed her." Said Jinx.  
  
"Why are there burn marks on the wall?" I asked.  
  
There were perfectly round holes in some places as well. Going upstairs, Mammoth fell into the stairs. We tried pulling him out, but nobody could move the giant.  
  
"Leave me. I'll find way out. You go and save Goth girl."  
  
Though I didn't want to, he said he could still kill me from where he was, and he would attack me if I didn't leave. That's called friendship.  
  
"We'll be back when we find her." I said. "Or until the Titans arrive." Then I remembered I had never called them. I quickly got out my walkie talkie and informed them.  
  
"This is Robin. What did you find."  
  
"Hey Robin, this is Tomb. We're at the old abandoned hotel on Mick Avenue. We found some of Raven's blood outside, and we're on the second floor. Whistle three times when you're on the same floor as us."  
  
"Got it. See you soon."  
  
The second floor was very creepy. Creepier than the mausoleum I spent several months in. There was blood in the hallway, and even some human blood in some of the rooms.  
  
"Man...What happened here?" Said Jinx.  
  
"Murders."  
  
As I walked through the dark halls, the lights flickered on and off. Someone was definitely trying to scare us. But when I thought of Raven tied up somewhere, bleeding worse than in the hospital.  
  
I marched through the halls, allowing the lights to flicker and ignoring the blood and even the occasional rat. This confused Jinx and Gizmo.  
  
Suddenly, I heard three whistles.  
  
"Reinforcements have arrived." I said.  
  
Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and BB were down the hall, and Mammoth was following.  
  
"Dude, is that Raven's blood?" Said Beast Boy. He had turned into an elephant and took everyone to where we were. I thought an elephant would fall through.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"What the heck? What was that?" Robin said.  
  
"I think that was Raven. And she's alive. Hurry." I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't resist. I have a sick, psychotic, twisted, and sadistic mind. I'm gonna right a sequel to this, if anyone can help me think of a plot. This probably has 2 or 3 more chapters. They'll be up before Friday. 


	15. its you!

You guys seem to be liking my story. Thanks for all of the reviews. If you really like the story that much, you could put me on the author alert list. This time the killer will be revealed, and on Friday will be a big whole party thing. Ok...Shall we? Shalln't we?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go go go go go! Search all of the rooms; whistle twice when you find her, meet back in five minutes! Check all of the closets! Move!" Screamed Robin.  
  
We were on the third floor, and still had four floors to go. I checked the rooms at the far side, and found nothing. However, there was evidence of a struggle, but it looked like whoever had those gigantic feet also must have had a laser cannon. There were burn marks everywhere. However, now there were more footprints, and they were all bluish purplish. Raven had obviously been conscious here, and struggled. A splatter of blood on the ground said that she never made it. I heard two whistles in the distance.  
  
"What is it?" Said Beast Boy.  
  
"I think I found something." Said Gizmo. "It's a belt. Looks like hers."  
  
Gizmo held up Raven's belt.  
  
"It is. She was here." I said.  
  
"Hurry. Did anyone find anything?" said Robin.  
  
"I found a lot of blood, but that's it. Let's move on.  
  
The fourth floor was fruitless. We found nothing except for blood.  
  
The fifth floor was much more disturbing. As we walked down the hall, we saw a knife. The knife was huge, about eight inches long. What was most disturbing is that the knife had blood all over it, some red, some blue.  
  
"They stabbed her."  
  
Even though that was disgusting, we walked down some more and found a corpse. The body was still bleeding. (A/N I am very sorry for all the gore, I just want to set a very creepy atmosphere.) The corpse was a short man, in a strange costume. He was wearing a dog tag.  
  
"Tiny..." I said.  
  
"I KNOW HIM!" screamed Jinx.  
  
"Who?" everybody asked.  
  
"He was in HIVE! Remember Tomb?"  
  
"Yea! He stole from one of the teachers. He has a scar on the back of his neck."  
  
Surely, he did.  
  
"So... this Tiny is from HIVE?" said Cyborg.  
  
"I believe he is." Said Starfire.  
  
I closed his eyes, which were staring into space.  
  
"One of the reasons I left the business." I said.  
  
Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth just stared."  
  
"C'mon troops. We can't spend all night here." Said Robin.  
  
We were all thoroughly shaken when we approached the fifth floor. Once again, we checked the rooms.  
  
After my sixth room, I whistled twice.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Look." I said. Raven's cloak was on the ground, or the remains of it. The cloak was smoldering. Someone had burned it. Raven had obviously struggled again here. She could really regain consciousness fast, I thought. But then again, consciousness is easy to achieve when you can be inside your mind. The picture of Raven dead flashed into my head, but I did not want to believe it. A voice kept telling me that she was dead, and I was not sure if this was an outside force, or my intuition. Whenever I saw her lying on the ground in a pool of blood, breathing her last breath, I struggled harder to find her.  
  
"We have to keep moving."  
  
The sixth floor was actually gone. There was nothing but frames, and broken pieces of wood. The trail of blood went around the rubble and went to the seventh staircase. There had to be two people.  
  
On the seventh floor, there was a tremendous amount of blood everywhere. It amazed me at how much blood Raven had. This was it. If Raven was in this hotel, we would find her right now. We checked every room, with Cyborg staying as lookout in case they tried to get away.  
  
"Guys!" Said Robin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found her."  
  
We rushed to were he was. He looked in a room, and faintly, we could see a silhouetted figure in a chair. The figure glistened, and I knew it was blood. It was a beautiful sight, unless you knew what it was. The moon never looked so bright.  
  
"Rae..." A tear once again formed at my eye. Seeing her in such pain made me angry and sad and hundreds of other unnamed feelings all at the same time. I screamed in my head, and rushed forward. It turned out she was awake, but her body was more covered in blood than anything else. Her leotard was shredded. Time once again stood still, with the titans and Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth just stared. A million thoughts again rushed through my mind, like a dam burst. But in the end, on word came up. Why? I could see the same thing in Raven's eyes.  
  
"Raven. Hang in there. I will find who did this. And I will kill them."  
  
Raven just moaned. I knew that I had to heal her again, and quick. No one would leave her there unguarded. I began to work on healing the bleeding cuts. Then I mended the bones. When I started on the left arm, a beam of light shot my hand, but my glove bounced it off.  
  
"What was that?" yelled Robin.  
  
"Me." Said a voice, which was a figure coming from out of the shadows.  
  
"It's...You! But I thought..." Stammered Starfire.  
  
"Yo! It's Dr. Light!"  
  
It was true. Dr light stood there, with his black suit and his monkey like face.  
  
"Yes I am. This young lady here put me through so much torture. Nobody could have any idea how freakish it was. And so, I will make her face eternal darkness."  
  
"No you won't. I WILL kill you. And you WILL suffer." I said, while bringing skeletons from the ground and floating them up to the room.  
  
All of us attacked the Dr. at the same time. A ball of light surrounded each of us.  
  
"Not original at all." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Perhaps, but it works."  
  
"Anybody have anything sharp?" said Robin.  
  
"I do." I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a knife." I said, pulling out a knife from my ankle.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"My little secret."  
  
"This is a transparent titanium polyester fiber mix. Hard to get, hard to break, but possible. Start cutting."  
  
I set to work cutting and hacking. Dr. Light was frustrated by all the healing that I had done for Raven, and was busy with her. He had a whip made of pure light, and was hitting her. She was dying, and I knew it.  
  
Finally, I broke out of the bubble.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Dr light spun around, and was at the receiving end of my knife. The whole room went silent. Dr. Light just stared at me with those cold, white eyes. Then he smiled. He pulled away from the knife and shot a beam of energy at me. He took my knife and was getting ready to slit my throat. But something threw him away, and I passed out.  
  
AUTHORS POV  
  
Tomb was unconscious from lack of air, because Dr. Light was strangling him and holding a knife to his throat. Dr. Light had been knocked away from Tomb by Raven.  
  
TOMB'S POV  
  
I quickly woke up and saw Raven attacking Dr. Light. She ran at him, and knocked him off the balcony. THE BALCONY! I ran up to it and saw them fighting in the air. Using all of my energy, I waved my wand like mad and chanted harder than ever. I screamed and waved the wand, and an earthquake was made. The ground split open below them.  
  
"Tomb! They're going to fall!" Said Starfire.  
  
I ignored her and kept chanting. Time ticked away, minute by minute, after twenty minutes. My teammates had given up, until I had thrown a knife into the bubble. Gizmo pulled it out and cut himself and everyone else out.  
  
In about 30 minutes, everybody was preparing to leave. Raven was considered dead. But then, out of nowhere, a skeletal dragon came up, carrying Raven, who was once again unconscious. (A/N what do you think happens when you lose that much blood?)  
  
My eyes watered. Raven landed, and I caught her in my arms, and held her close. I swore never to let go. Never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So...? What did you think? I'm really not good at fight scenes. Please R+R, and next chapter will be some closure. I'm looking for a partner to help me write a sequel. Or at least an idea. I'm considering Raven having a crazed fan, that wants to keep her. A crazed person. 


	16. end

Hi guys. This is the last chapter for this story, but a new story will be out shortly. Probably by Tuesday the tenth. I think it will be Raven having a crazed fan that is kind of mental and obsessive, who wants to kidnap one of the titans. I have Raven's personality down the most, so probably her. This is a wrap up, and the setting is a month later. Raven is in the hospital, Tomb is temporarily very unstable and also in the hospital, but many think he should be in a nut house. Dr. Light's body was never found. HIVE has disappeared, but has stayed out of trouble. Their townhouse has been abandoned. Tomb and Raven haven't spoken since the ordeal, to each other or to anyone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a whole month since I've seen Raven.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
I jumped. The whole gang was in my room, along with Raven and HIVE.  
  
"I thought you guys stopped coming here."  
  
"No. We just wanted to surprise you." Said Robin.  
  
"Feeling better?" Said Raven. Hearing her voice immediately lifted me up.  
  
"Much."  
  
She came up to me and sat on my bed. Raven had a cast on her leg and some bandages.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"So did I."  
  
We sat there for what seemed like forever, staring into each other's eyes. Both deep, dark lakes of sorrow and despair, yet inside, happiness and relief. I slowly whispered three magical words, and she whispered them back.  
  
"It took me so long to realize that." I whispered.  
  
"Me too..."  
  
We looked closer into each other's eyes, and I remembered.  
  
"I found this." I said.  
  
I held up Raven's broche, the clip that holds her cloak up. It glimmered as I pinned it onto her cloak.  
  
"But...It was burned."  
  
"I rescued it." I said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We moved closer than I ever expected. Then, out of nowhere, we both moved forward, faces and lips touching. This time it wasn't an accident. The other Titans just stared.  
  
"That's so touching." Said Beast Boy.  
  
"You just spoiled the mood." Replied Robin.  
  
Raven and I broke off of the kiss and looked at the others.  
  
"What?"  
  
They remained silent for a considerable amount of time.  
  
"Let us create festivities by fetching the cake!" said Starfire.  
  
"She's not talking about the cake of variety, is she?" I asked.  
  
"That thing? It exploded in the fridge. We bought one." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Good."  
  
I slowly got out of my bed. I wondered what I was doing there, the doctor just said I was unstable.  
  
Starfire brought a cake in. The cake had a pentacle on it, but it still looked very festive.  
  
"Dig in!" Yelled Mammoth.  
  
Everyone got a piece of cake, even the nurse that just walked in.  
  
After an hour, the doctor let me go, and we arrived back at the tower. Raven and I went upstairs. When we entered my room, we looked at each other and held each other tight. I said those three magical words again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that's the end. I hope you liked it, I'll be starting a new story soon. Please Review, if you haven't already done so. Bye! Until next time. 


End file.
